Twists and Turns
by snowball777
Summary: Sarada Uchiha is training in the forest, but something or someone comes out and greets her. See how Sarada's life gets turned upside down by this certain someone. Maybe some language. Time travel. No pairings. Getting deleted soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Snowball777 here. This is my new story and I hope you like it.**

"Mom! I'm going out for training!", Sarada shouted. "Alright! Be careful!", Sakura Uchiha (He mother and former team 7 member) said," Oh, and come home soon. Your Father is coming home tonight!" Sarada's eyes widened in happiness.

She hasn't seen him ever since he left after he saved Naruto (a.k.a Lord Seventh) and trained Naruto's son for the Chunin Exams.

"Bye!, See you Later!", Sarada said. "Alright! Don't get lost!", Sakura said as she waved to Sarada as she left the Uchiha Household.

"Now, where's a good place for me to train?", she asked herself as she looked around the forest. The forest was covered with trees and bushes, so it would be hard to get around. 'This is a good opportunity to test my agility.', she thought as she jumped through the forest.

She stopped at a meadow of flowers she spotted. "These are really pretty.", she said," I never knew that something like this was all the way out here."

"I know. They're really nice right?", a voice asked. Sarada turned around and saw a seventeen year old boy who looked like a younger version of Lord Seventh. But he was wearing a black T-shirt, Orange Pants, and a necklace with a blue gem as the pendent. He also had somewhat long hair. (He looks like how he does in Shippuden, but with the clothes I described.)

"Who are you?", Sarada asked. "Oh, Yhea Sorry 'bout that. My name is Naruto Uzuamki.", the bo said. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Sarada Uchiha.", she said," I think I've met you before." "Wierd, I don't remember meeting you. No offence.", Naruto said. "No, It's okay. I've met you before because you're an adult in this world.", Sarada said.

"Wait, What?! When they said. I was going to a different universe, I didn't expect this!", Naruto shouted. "Whoa, different universe?", Sarada asked. "I'm originally supposed to be the same age as the me in this world.", Naruto Said. "Then how are you?", Sarada asked. "My watch on my right arm has a gadget that can change someone's age.", Naruto explained.

"Wow.", Sarada said. But then she noticed something. "Didn't you get your right arm cut off?", she asked. "Yhea, but someone did something and then poof, my arm was back .", The blonde said. "Wierd.", Sarada said.

"How often do you come here?", Naruto asked Sarada. "This is my first time.", she said. "Wow.", he said. "Please Don 't tell anyone about me.", Naruto said," It will be wierd if people see two me's." "Yea.", Sarada said," I promise." "Thank you.", Naruto said.

Soon after their conversation, Sarada said," I'll have to go." "Alright, come back again.", Naruto said. Sarada smiled and said," I'll see you tomarrow." "Bye!", Both of them said.

When Sarada arrived home, Sakura said," You're back!" "Mhhm.", Sarada said," Is dad home?" "Go and see for yourself.", Sakura said. Sarada walked in and saw Sasuke at the table. "Dad!", she shouted. Sasuke looked at he and smiled.

"How was your day?", Sasuke asked. "It was nice.", Sarada said. "Did anything interesting happen?", Sakura asked. "No.", Sarada lied. Sakura and. Sasuke picked it up. "Is something wrong?", Sakura asked. "No , I'm just tired.", The young Uchiha said. "Good night.", she said. "Good night.", her parents said.

She went in be and said in her head,' I can't wait for tomarrow.'

Hope you liked it. Please review. Thank you!


	2. A New Friend

Helloooo! **I'm back! I want to know how you like this story. Please review and I hope you like it!**

Sarada woke up to someone knocking on her door. "Sarada! Wake up!", Sakura said. "Huh?", Sarada said groggily. "Today we're having breakfast with Boruto and his family.", she said. Sarada's eyes opened and then she said," Alright, I'll get changed."

She jumped straight out of bed, got changed, and sped downstairs. When she got down she saw Seventh, Boruto, Himwari, and Hinata.

"It's good to see you again Sarada.", Hinata said. "Yhea, it's been a while.", Seventh said. "Hey Sarada.", Boruto said. "Hi Sarada!", Himawari said. Sarada waved and said," Hey!" "Good morning.", Sasuke said. "Morning.", Sarada said. "After we're done eating do you want to train?", Boruto asked. Sarada's eyes perked up for a second. She looked to the side then said," Oh, Uuhh, sorry but I want to go back to some other training spot.", she said nervously.

"Can I come?", Bouto asked. "I'm going to train alone, sorry.", Sarada said. "Oh, alright.", he said. "When will we go?", Seventh asked. "Now 's a good time.", Sakura said. Everyone nodded.

When they arrived at their destination of course everyone said hi. "Gosh," Boruto said," This happens every time we go out." Hinata looked at Boruto. He just looked away.

While Boruto was complaining Sarada thought,' This is the teen I see in the forest?' She just smiled. Everyone looked at her. Himawari waved a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Sarada", Boruto said. .Sarada snapped out of her thoughts. "Is something wrong?", Sasuke asked. "Oh, Uuhh. No.", she looked at each other with worried looks. (Excluding Sarada.)

After breakfast Sarada got up and said," I'll start heading out." "Aww, why leave now?", Seventh and Boruto asked. "I also want to look around that area as well.", she responded. Sakura sighed and said ,"Fine, Come back for-", Sakura started. "Dinner, I made myself lunch.", Sarada cut in. "Just come for dinner.", Sasuke said. Sarada smiled. "Alright, bye everyone!", she said as she left the resturant.

She went through the trees again and went to the flowers. She looked around and went to an open spot she could use for training. But before she could even land a punch on a tree Naruto jumped down from that tree and said," Hey Sarada." She smiled and said," Hey Naruto."

"Hey Naruto, I just want to know what your hobbies are.", Sarada asked. Naruto blushed. "Uuhh, why would you want to know that?", He asked nervously. She looked at him weirdly but said," I just want to know, but if you don't want to-" "Nah, it's alright, to be truthful, my hobby is, um, gardening.", he said nervously set aching his neck.

"That's cool, it's not every day you hear of a boy gardening. No offense. But I think that it's cool, Gardening is important.", Sarada said. "Heh, thanks.", he said," What are you training for anyway ?", Naruto asked. "The Chunin Exams.", Sarada said," Why?" "Do you want to spar?", Naruto asked. "Sure, That will help a lot.", she said. "Alright, let's goo!", Naruto said charging at her.

After they were done training he was out of breath. "Oh man, was that too hard?", Naruto said panicking. "No (huff) it's (huff) alright (huff).", Sarada replied. "Let's take a break.", Naruto requested. Sarada nodded. She got out her lunch, or shall I say lunches.

"Here Naruto.", She said handing him a lunch. "Oh, wow. Thanks.", he said. "I knew I was going to see you here." Naruto smiled. "Hey Sarada, could you be my first friend here?", he asked. "Yhea, I became friends with you when we met.", she said. Naruto gave his foxy smile and said," Thanks."

After they were done eating Naruto was telling her about planting. He told her how to replace the flowers she took yesterday. And plant in new seeds in their place. "How long does it take for them to grow?", she asked. "It takes about two months or so for them to grow fully.", he said.

"Your parents want you home by dinner right?", Naruto asked. "Oh man! I need to go!", Sarada said," Bye Naruto! I'll see you the next time!" "Same here! Thanks for the lunch!", the blonde replied. Both of them waved goodbye to each other until none of them were in sight.

"Hey! Mom! Dad! I'm home!", she shouted. Sarada opened the door and saw everyone there. "Hi Sarada.", Sasuke said. "Welcome back!", Sakura said. "How was training?", Seventh asked. Hinata and Himawari waved. "Hiya Sarada!", Boruto said.

"Hi!", Sarada said," Training was absolutely great!", she responded. "It sounds like you hung out with more than one person.", Boruto said. "Yhea, did you?", Sakura said," And if you did, was it a boy or girl?" "It was no one. I just saw a pretty field of flowers.", Sarada half lied. "That's nice .", Hinata said. Sarada nodded. 'It was fairly interesting too.', she thought.


	3. Crammed

**Snowball777 here I hope you like this story so far. Please Review. Now onto the story.I would like to give a thanks to imo guile for the grammar suggestion.**

After dinner. Sarada and Boruto played around with Himawari. "Ha! I gotcha!", Sarada shouted as she caught the young Uzumaki. She puffed out her cheeks and said. "But it's not fair! It's you and big Bro up against me!", she said. "Aww. Come on. I want to see what you can do.", Boruto said.

"Borurto.", Hinata said," Don't bully your sister." "But, I'm not.", he said. Sarada saw all of them getting lectured. "So that's what happens when you have a sibling.", she muttered. Her eye lids were getting heavy. Before she fell asleep on the floor she went to her parents and said," I'm going to bed." " Does Sarada seem a bit different?", Boruto asked. Sakura looked a bit worried and said, " She's been like this for two days already."

Sasuke also had a worried look on his face. " Since it's been two days ever since she's acted like this, that means she started acting like this yesterday, right?", Seventh asked. akura nodded her head. "The day I came home.", Sasuke said.

"I'm sure you had nothing to do with this." Hinata said. Bolt nodded. He then said," Sarada's been waiting for you to come home. So I know you're not the reason." " She's just probably tired from training. Naruto suggested. "She's always pumped up in the morning." Sakura said. " Yhea, that's probably it.", Naruto said, "I'll see you all later, Himawari needs to go to bed." "Bye!", Boruto said. Hinata waved to them and said," Thank you for letting us stay over." " No problem." Sakura said. Naruto shook hands with Sasuke before he left.

In the morning Sarada got up and saw her parents up in the morning. "Hi mom, hi dad.", she said. "Hi Sarada.", Sakura said. Sasuke said," Good morning Sarada." She smiled. "What are we having for breakfast?', Sarada asked. "We're going to see Boruto and his family for Brunch.( Breakfast/lunch)", Sakura replied. "I can't wait.", Sarada replied.

When the Uchiha arrived at the Uzumaki household Sarada knocked on the door. Boruto opened it and said," Oh, hey!", he greeted cheerfully. "Hi Boruto.", Sakura said. All of them entered the house and saw the rest of the family.

"Hey everyone!", Seventh said. "Hello.", Hinata said. "Hiii!", Himawari said. Sakura and the others greeted eachother. "Yuumm. This is good!", Sarada said. "Aww. Thanks.", Sakura said, "I agree.", Hinata said. Naruto nodded his head. "Yhea.", Sasuke said.

"Sarada, where have you been training?", Seventh asked. Sarada thought.' _What should I say_?' she thought. "I don't know.", she said , " I'm going to walk around the village.", she said. "Sarada, is there something going on?", Sakura asked. "No, I'm good. I just need to walk around.", Sarada answered. "You've been acting weird when we mention you're training.", Sasuke said.

"Sarada, I'm supposed to be your teammate, they're supposed to be your parents, and my parents are supposed to be people you can count on.", Boruto said," what's going on?"

"This is something I can't let out. I just can't do it.", Sarada said," I'm sorry. "So there is something going on?", Sakura asked. "Yhea, but it's nothing bad, I swear.", she said, " I'm training with someone, but I can't say who. Sorry."

"You should have just told us.", What's so bad about a new training partner?" "More than you know.", Sarada said. "Alright, I'll let you go, but come back before or at 3:00. Alright?" "Yes mom, bye everyone!", Sarada said.

Thanks for reading this. Please review!


	4. AN

I've got a lot of Intel on stories, and this one is going on in a fast pace. I'm going to rewrite the story with the new name of An Unexpected Friend. Thank you for all of you who supported me for this, and who gave me ideas on how to write a correct story. Like I said, I'm going to rewrite it and make the story at a slower pace. I'll see you all there. Bye.


	5. AN: 2

A/N: 2

If you can't find the story, I suggest you look on my profile. Sorry for making you do all that. Only if you can't find it. Sorry for wasting up your time if you don't want to read this.


End file.
